Silvaze: Love the Night Away
by SilverSeeker97
Summary: Silver is a miserable, hollow shell of a hedgehog. His parents died when he was young, and he still has to go through the horrors of high school. He has nowhere to go, nothing to live for...and no-one to love. That is, until he meets her. Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, while Rainbow Dash is owned by Hasbro and Pit is owned by Nintendo
1. Chapter 1

**Silvaze: Love the night away**

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey guys! SilverSeeker1997 here! I've wanted to write a fanfic for AGES and I love Silvaze, so it makes sense for me to write a Silvaze fanfic. I would like to thank "I'm not mad…I'm Alice" and "Superfield" for being so inspiring with "Team Double Date" and "Blazes Knight". I also want to thank my friend Amber, aka "UniqueChains'' for giving me feedback on what I've written so far and Ashley, aka "Burningheartofsilver" for being my first American friend and for helping me with some ideas! Please subscribe to Ashley on Youtube! Please cut me some slack, this is my first fanfic, so no flaming! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. I only listen to constructive criticism. Please, enjoy the first addition in a hopefully long saga of Silvaze fluffiness!**_

**Chapter 1: I hate my life**

**Silver's POV:**

I lay in my bed as I did every morning, staring at the boring, magnolia ceiling while the bedside fan blew a cooling vortex of air on my face. "What's wrong with you Silver?" I said to myself as I lay there. "My life revolved around sadness, as I knew no other emotions, not even happiness. How could I be happy? My parents died when I was six, the rest of my family disowned me and I'm being forced to live on my own in a puny, run down dump of an apartment!"

Even my friends couldn't cheer me up. It's not like they didn't try, it's just that I couldn't find anything to be happy about. They tried everything. Sonic and Shadow tried to cheer me up by playing practical jokes on each other and Tails tried making a 'cheer-up machine' which didn't work. It actually exploded in Knuckles' face. He wasn't exactly happy about it and it took Espio, Sonic and Rouge just to calm him down. I appreciated how hard they were trying, but nothing worked.

"Damn, 07:30. Gonna be late for school." School didn't help much. All the other kids made fun of me for being an orphan and for having my powers. It turns out that having psychokinesis is its own curse. All my days were pretty much the same. I wake up, go to school, come home, take a cold shower (I couldn't afford heating) and got to bed. I tried to do things that would cheer me up and make me happy, but no matter what I did, I couldn't escape the dark, deep abyss that was my depression.

Sometimes I thought that something would change, but I was never right. But something about this day felt, right somehow. As usual I got dressed, packed my bag and walked to school. I walked even though there was torrential rain pounding the path. I didn't care that I was plodging through the numerous puddles that crossed my way.

I didn't even care that the bombarding downpour soaked my head, causing my waterlogged quills to flop messily down my face. I'll just use my powers to straighten it out. One of the few perks of psychokinesis; you never have a bad hair day. As I removed a quill that was obscuring my sight, I saw a lilac cat standing under the bus shelter. She was wearing the same uniform that I was, but I didn't recognise her. She must be new.

She had her hair in a ponytail with a scarlet hair band and she had a ruby embedded in her forehead. When I finished looking, I realised that she looked a little lost. "Oh well" I thought. "I might as well help her. Just because my life is a total misery, it doesn't mean that everyone else's should be." As I collected my thoughts, I walked up to her.

"Hey" I said nervously. "You look a little lost." The cat-girl turned to me, and that's when I noticed her captivating golden eyes. It was like staring into pure heaven. "Yeah, I'm looking for Mobius High. I've just moved here and I don't know my way 'round." She spoke with the voice of an angel. "Would you mind showing me there?" I felt my cheeks getting a bit warmer. "Um, yeah sure. I'd love to." She then smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Wait, why am I thinking this?

I glanced to the left to see my reflection in the glass of the bus shelter. I was amazed to see that I, Silver T. Hedgehog, was blushing! My cheeks were a bright crimson colour, but despite that, she was still smiling. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw her snow white cheeks turning a little red too. I just shrugged it off. Who would blush at something I said?

The cat-girl was about to step out from under the bus shelter, but she flinched and came back in. Huh, so cats don't like water. Note to self: I owe Jet five quid. "You wouldn't happen to have an umbrella, would you?" She asked. As I shook my head, I saw her head droop and her ears flatten in disappointment. I couldn't stand seeing her unhappy, but why?

Suddenly, I had a eureka moment. I stepped out into the rain again and held out my hand. She looked at me, then my hand, then me again with an "Are you crazy" look. I then tried to reassure her with my most gentle voice. "Trust me." The cat-girl slowly, but surely, took my hand and stepped out into the rain with her eyes clamped shut. She then opened them to see me using my powers to create a 'psychic umbrella'. The cat-girl then looked at me with a look of gratitude. I started to feel a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through my body. Was this…happiness?

The warm feeling was radiating from my heart and cheeks. I felt so happy just by seeing her smile. I glanced in the bus shelter again to look at my reflection, to find that I was… smiling! We walked away from the shelter and towards Mobius High. My psychic umbrella was only big enough for one, so the cat-girl walked under its cover while I willingly plodged through the rain. I kept trying to correct my quills with my psychokinesis, but they just wouldn't stay put.

I then felt something on my hand. I looked down to see that the cat-girl was holding my hand! She then gently tugged me under the umbrella. "You don't wanna walk the whole way in the pouring rain, do you?" That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I smiled back to her. Smiling felt so weird and unusual, but it also felt so good and so right. "Thank you."

The cat-girl cleared her throat. "I think I should introduce myself. I'm Blaze T. Cat. What's your name?" Blaze huh? That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. Wait, what?! Why the hell am I thinking this?! "My name is, S-S-Silver." I answered nervously. Blaze smiled again. "That's a cute name." I could feel my heart beating a billion times faster. Stop it! Stop beating so quickly!

"Uh, th-th-thanks." Blaze let out a small, cute giggle. Why was I so, fascinated by her? What's wrong with me? "Can I ask you a question, Blaze?" She turned to me with a sweet smile. "Sure, fire away." It took me a little while to collect my thoughts, but I asked my question after I thought I worded it right. "How can you do that?" Blaze looked a little puzzled. "Be so happy, I mean." I explained. "How can you be so happy?"

Blaze giggled again. "I just hope that things will go well. Like today, I hoped that I would make a friend. But I don't need to worry about that anymore." "Why?" I asked with curiosity. She smiled again. "Because that wish came true already." Blaze then gave me a wink. Wait, did she just… "I'm your f-f-friend?!" Blaze giggled once again. "Why not? You're so kind and you're such a sweetheart! I've never met a guy so kind before." Is this really happening! "Th-thanks Blaze. That means a lot to me."

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and leave me POLITE feedback. By the way, I'm gonna be putting Sonic trivia questions at the end of each chapter. Answer them in a review and the first person to get it right gets a prize! Here it is:**_

_**The seven world rings are featured in which Sonic game for Wii? And what emotions do they represent?**_

_**Have fun people! Goodnight! Don't let emo hedgehogs steal your keys in your sleep! SHADOW! PUT MY F***ING KEYS DOWN NOW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Silvaze: Love the night away**

**Chapter 2: My Feline Friend**

_**Hey guys, SilverSeeker1997 again! I had a little trouble uploading chapter one (Stupid school computers), but I'm a persistent person. Deal with it. Since this chapter was uploaded straight after, the trivia question is continued from the last chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Silver's POV:**

After a few more minutes of walking through the torrential rain, me and my new friend Blaze finally reached Mobius High School. I have been attending the school for four years and I know the school like the back of my paw. When we found cover just inside the entrance, I finally took down my psychic umbrella and started to correct my hair. My quills were still in shape, but they were too soggy to stand up and no matter how much I tried to correct them, they repeatedly flopped down my soaked head and hit me in my slightly tired eyes.

I was starting to get really frustrated. No matter what I did, my hair wouldn't stay put. I stopped when I heard Blaze clear her throat. I looked up at her, and then stared in shock. Her hand was on fire! "Don't worry." Blaze said gently. "I'm in control of this." She then started walking slowly towards me, her hand still blazing. "Now it's time for YOU to trust ME."

Fire. It was my only fear, as my parents, the only people who ever loved me, were killed in a house fire. It was started by some gang who wanted my dad's charm: a white emerald. He often called it a chaos emerald. Mere minutes before that tragic accident, my dad gave me the emerald and my mum gave me her engagement ring. I remember they told me to run from the house and find somewhere else to call home. That was the last time I saw them and the last time anyone said they loved me.

I also remembered that I returned to the house, as I couldn't bear to be away from them. I returned to a pile of black rubble and scorched ashes. I remembered my eyes were drowned with tears that flowed down my peach muzzle like a raging torrent and fell like a pair of waterfalls onto the baked ground of the only place I've ever truly called home. I never heard the flames, only my sobs of despair, and the shattering of my heart.

I was so caught up in this horrible memory, I didn't realise that I'd started crying. I felt my whole body retch with sorrow as I sobbed my heart out. Blaze sat down next to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Oh my God, what's wrong?" I couldn't even talk through my sorrowful state. I just sat there and wept. I felt Blaze wrap her arms around me in a comforting hug. It was several minutes before I could talk, and all I could say was "I miss them so much!"

Blaze pulled away slightly. "Who?" She asked. I wept a little more before answering. "My parents." I sobbed. "They died when I was six, when our house caught fire." I heard Blaze gasp and she tightened her hug. "The rest of my family hates me." I continued sorrowfully. "They think I started the fire! I know I've always been a bit of a klutz, but I would never do something like that! But they don't believe me, and now they want nothing to do with me!" What I said next took Blaze by surprise. "They wish I died in the fire."

Blaze tightened her hug even more, and I'm sure I felt tears flow down my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Silver, I had no idea" She whispered, choking slightly on her words as she spoke. Even though I was devastated by this horrible memory, I somehow felt better speaking to someone about this. "I still can't believe I've lost the only people who've ever loved me."

I couldn't believe how much better I felt. It was almost like a great burden was lifted from my shoulders. Blaze finally pulled away, but I then looked up to see her doing something with my hair. It felt like she was using her hands and her powers as a makeshift hair straightener. "Silver, you may have lost your parents, but you're not alone. Not anymore." Blaze finally finished what she was doing and then she produced a pen and a piece of paper from her pocket and started writing something.

When she was done, she handed the piece of paper to me. What could she have written that's so important? When I looked at what was written on the paper, I felt all my despair, all my sadness and all my sorrow melt away in an instant. I couldn't find words to explain the many emotions flowing through my mind. All because Blaze had given me…

Her number!

_**I know the chapter was short, but I'm a little busy with GCSE's and I'm scared that I wouldn't be able to upload anything for a while, so I decided to upload what I had at this time. Please review and leave polite feedback. NO FLAMES! Hasta-la-vista people!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Silvaze: Love the Night Away**

_**Hey guys! SilverSeeker1997 here! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while. GCSE year 11 SUCKS! I've also been VERY busy with Christmas shopping. This is what I get for having such a big family! *Shoot myself* Anyway, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated recently. At least chapter 3 is here now, along with the entrance of two new characters. Enjoy peoples!**_

**Chapter 3: The start of something great**

**Blaze's POV:**

My plan to cheer Silver up worked much better than I thought. I only aimed for my gesture to perk him up a bit, but he looks overwhelmed! And ecstatic! And so adorable! Wait, did I drink too much coffee this morning? I mean, I'm not denying that he's not, appealing. He is pretty cute, and a real sweetheart, but I can't be falling for him. Can I?

**Silver's POV:**

I can't believe it! Blaze just gave me her number! I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart beating out of my chest! All I could say was "Why?" Blaze let out another one of her trademark giggles. "I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk to anyone about anything, just give me a call." I didn't know what to say. At that moment, I jumped up and grabbed Blaze in a tight hug. I was happy that she returned it, and even happier that I finally had someone who cared again. "Thank you, Blaze."

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! I felt Blaze tighten her hug so hard I couldn't breathe. What was that bang? It sounded like a colossal explosion! Was it an accident? Was it an attack? A strange light in the corner of our eyes gave us the answer. Me and Blaze turned to see a wondrous sight. It was like rainbow shockwave, spreading through the air, brightening up the dreary, morning sky. It was fantastic!

I looked to see Blaze's eyes sparkling in wonder as she gazed into the rainbow. I also noticed that she'd loosened her grip so I could breathe again. Our embrace went from startled to comforting and I felt the warm feeling enveloping me, almost as if I was sitting next to the fire drinking hot chocolate on Christmas evening. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to let go. Ever.

For some reason, Blaze ended the embrace. I was confused, and a little annoyed. But I was even more confused at the frown that was now on her face. "What's up?" I asked. Blaze turned her body towards me while keeping her eyes on the rainbow. "Is it just me, or is that rainbow heading straight for us?" I looked towards the rainbow to see a separate rainbow streaking through the air, and it was coming towards us! Fast!

I grabbed Blaze and yanked her out of the way of the entrance, just as the rainbow streaked past us at lightning fast speed, the force of which blew me and Blaze off our feet and slammed us into the wall. I fell to the floor, completely winded. I felt Blaze fall on my chest, winding me again. We both groaned in pain as we tried to get up. Everything hurt. A lot.

I moaned groggily as I got to my feet. What was that? And why did it seem familiar? I looked over to see Blaze struggling to get to her feet, so I walked over to her and held out my hand, just like at the bus shelter. She looked up at me, her golden eyes illuminating my soul and took my hand for the second time today. I hadn't noticed how perfect her hand was. It was silky smooth, a brilliant shade of lilac. It was beautiful!

Blaze tried to stand up, but lost her balance, falling to the floor and somehow dragging me under her. Luckily for me, my fur gave me a soft landing. Blaze's head landed on my chest, rattling my ribcage like an earthquake. But she didn't get up. She just lay there. Still. I swear that I heard her purring at one point. I closed my eyes in bliss. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to enjoy this moment forever. Nothing else mattered. It was just me, and her, and all the time in the world.

But, it didn't last very long. "Hey Silver! Did you see THAT!" An excitable voice shouted. My eyes flew open in shock. Who was that? And how did they know my name? My eyes darted around in a wild, panicking manner, until they fell on a blue Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane and tail. I recognised her at once. "Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash was a transfer student from Equestria, a magical land of ponies or something like that. I never really payed much attention to that story.

Rainbow Dash spent hours in the air, flying from one place to another like a squirrel on caffeine. She spent phenomenal amounts of time practicing and perfecting her flying routine, as her greatest dream was to join the legendary flying group known as the Wonderbolts. Apparently they were the best flying squad in existence, but I've never seen them perform, so I can't comment. For the past few months, she has been practicing the final part of her routine. She called it the Sonic Rainboom. I guess that she finally got it.

"Was that the most AWESOME thing ever or what!" The ecstatic pony cried, clearly happy with herself. Rainbow finally took a moment to register my, situation. "Erm, am I interrupting something Silv?" I looked down to see Blaze quickly starting to get up, her cheeks bright red. My cheeks started burning up as I stood up too, noticing Rainbows dark purple eyes flicking between me and Blaze. "Um, I can explain." I said nervously while scratching the back of my neck.

Suddenly, a new voice came out of nowhere. "Wow, Mr depressed finally came out of his shell!" Blaze and I jumped in shock. Who was that? I looked at Rainbow Dash to see her rolling her eyes. "Get down here angel face, you're not fooling anyone." I then looked up to see a young boy in descend from the ceiling. He wore a head wreath and had two white things on his back, almost like angel wings. Wait, angel wings… "Pit?!"

"Aw, why have you guys gotta ruin my fun?" Pit whined. "You bunch of buzzkills." Pit was an angel from Skyworld who served the goddess of light; Palutena. Being an angel, he's a really nice guy, but he does like to have a laugh every now and then. He's a little laid back for the general of heavens army. Sometimes we see him talking to himself. It took us a while to work out that he was in fact talking to Palutena through a telepathic link via his head wreath. Yeah, we have some pretty weird friends.

"Hey Pit." I said nervously, still scratching the back of my neck. I looked to see Blaze, who had an awkward expression on her face. I'd better introduce her. "Um, this is Blaze. She's new." Pit walked towards Blaze and held out his hand. "Hi Blaze. The name's Pit: servant of the goddess of light: Palutena, general of heavens army and protector of everything good." Blaze shook Pit's hand shyly. Rainbow Dash launched herself into the air just in front of Blaze. "And I'm Rainbow Dash: weather manager of Ponyville…"

"And the second fastest thing alive." A new voice mocked. The voice definitely got under Rainbow's skin. Her gentle, tomboyish voice became an enraged and threatening bellow. "WHO SAID THAT! WHO THE HELL JUST SAID THAT!" Suddenly, a blue streak passed by us, then back again, then rushed around us, stopping behind Rainbow. The figure only said two words in reply, but these two words were said by a confident voice. The voice of a hero. "I did."

_**Oooh! Who is this mystery figure? And what crazy shenanigans will Silver and Blaze be thrust into next? Find out in the next chapter that will hopefully be here soon! Sorry it took a while. I had other things to do.**_

_**As promised, the trivia question will be replaced. Answer in a review and the winner will receive a prize! Here it is:**_

_**In Sonic 06, what were Blaze's last words to Silver?**_

_**Read and review guys! No flames!**_


End file.
